


Wrapped Up In Each Other

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: And Lots of It, Brief mention of scars, Cock Sucking, Fluff, M/M, implied sex, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Aaron surprises Robert with a weekend getaway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this back in Nov for @trashmouthsugden birthday but as you can see it kinda took on a life of its own and I've only just finished it - oops!
> 
> Yeah I know I've been rubbish and I'm gonna try and make it up to ya, starting with this - Enjoy :)

Robert walked in to the back room suit jacket thrown over his arm as he began to loosen his tie, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt as he sank into the chair at the kitchen table and pulled out his laptop. With both him and Nicola being out of action as of late things at Home James Haulage had taken a back seat but now Aaron was healing and back at work so was he, thankful that even there he could keep an eye on Aaron even if it was from across the room, just in case he pushed himself too hard. It hasn't been easy going from almost constant contact to virtually strangers again but the cool band around his third finger reassured him that even though he missed Aaron during the day he was his for the rest of their lives. He sighed as he opened his emails, he hated bringing work home but he just had a few more things to finish off before he could relax for the night, and with Christmas coming up, their first proper Christmas as a couple, as a family, he wanted to make sure that everything was up to speed so he could full immerse himself in the Sugden/Dingle traditions.

Aaron paced outside the hallway, tapping the envelope he held in his hand against his fingers of the other humming slightly, he was nervous and he wasn't sure why. No that wasn't true, he was bricking it for two reasons, first he had never done anything like this, what other people would call romantic, before maybe once but that had been different time and he'd had Paddy’s help, this was entirely of his own doing and that scared him, secondly, the last time they'd been alone in a place like the one Aaron held the details to in his hands he'd ended up tied to a radiator with a gun in his face. He gulped sinking down on the bottom step swiping a hand down his face before letting his head fall in his hands.

“Haven't ya given it to him yet?” Liv interrupted his thoughts making him jump; he hadn't even heard the back door open.

“I'm not...,” he exhaled,

“Do you think he'll like it?” he asked softly his eyes creasing with worry at her answer even though he knew what she would say, they'd talked about it before he'd booked it, he wanted her to be okay with the two of them leaving even if it was just for a weekend especially after everything that had happened.

“And ya call him soft.”

“Oi you.”

“Just ask him,” she took a few steps and looked back at him a smirk on her face giving her cheeks a bit more colour,

“Or I will.”

“Liv!” Aaron jumped up after her but when he caught up to her he was distracted by Robert who was sat at the table laptop open in front of him and he knew just by that curl of his lip, something he never did unless he was truly comfortable, the only place Aaron had seen it before was their bedroom, he knew that this man was meant to be in his life, that he was meant to live to love this man.

“Go on,” Liv shook her head at the goofy look on her brothers face and shoved him in his direction, the little scuffle making the blonde look up at them inquisitively,

“What's up?” he asked when he saw the look on Aaron face.

“Ya know what she's like,” Aaron scowled at Liv before asking his fiancé.

“Brew? Or beer?”

“Please,” Robert gave him a brief smile before turning his attention back to the screen.

“You nearly finished?” Aaron enquired as he grabbed two beers from the fridge envelope still in hand.

“Give me five minutes and I'm all yours.”

Aaron set the beers down on the side and opened them both, bringing one of the bottles to his lips and taking a long swing hoping the bitter bubbles would help calm his shaking hands. He stood watching Robert work for a few minutes, something he found himself doing more and more often lately, taking the time to appreciate the sight in front of him, grateful that they still had each other despite so many things that could have torn them apart. That's why they needed this break, to fully appreciate each other, without interruptions, a break from the mundane because that's all it had been lately, what with everything that had happened with the crash, but even before that, Liv coming to stay, the trial, Andy. He pushed himself from the counter and took a deep breath, it was now or never, and placing the untouched beer next to Robert he dropped the envelope on his keyboard and walked away.

“What's this?” Robert frowned.

Aaron didn't say anything as he made his way to the sofa, just shrugged which he hoped Robert took as an invitation to open it. As he sank into the sofa he heard the rip of paper as Roberts long fingers fumbled with the envelope and he twisted the platinum band on his ring a few times before bringing his hand up to his mouth, elbow resting on restless knees so he could gnaw on a hangnail as he watched and waited for Roberts reaction to the contents.

Roberts eyes flicked from Aaron's and down to the paper in his hands and back again. He could see the nervous energy rolling off Aaron in waves, his legs wouldn't stop jittering. Robert scanned the details in front of him his eyes widening when he understood what it meant.

“Is this....? he looked up at Aaron,

“Are you sure?”

Aaron just nodded his whole body trembling which Robert couldn't stand to see anymore, climbing from the table he took the seat next to him, a hand finding its way on to Aaron's thigh giving him a reassuring squeeze which helped with the shaking but not much.

“Is this what you want?”

“Don't you?”

“Of course it's just...”

“A stupid idea,” Aaron groaned and made to get up Robert catching his arm.

“No...,” he pulled him back down,

“This...” he indicated the letter,

“It's just this place it's like.”

“I'm pretty sure you're not gonna try and kill me this time,” Aaron meant it as a joke but Robert didn't take it that way.

“Aaron I...”

“Look I just thought it would be nice ya know me and you getting out of here for a bit.”

“Like the good old days,” Robert gave him a half smile.

“Sort of,” Aaron shrugged, but this wasn’t like that and he hoped Robert understood.   

Robert scanned the letter his heart racing,

“And Liv?”

“Staying here,” Aaron grinned.

“So I really get you all alone for a weekend?” Robert marvelled at the thought.

“That's the plan.”

He had questions, about the place, about work whether now was the right time to disappear but looking at Aaron all those slipped away and placing his hand on Aaron's arm he pulled him close enough so their mouths could meet before whispering,

“When do we leave?”

“Now.”

...

Robert climbed out of the car and stretched his aching limbs as he checked out the place Aaron had booked them for the weekend. The drive hadn't been too bad, only an hour from Emmerdale Aaron not having replaced the Scooby yet although he had asked if they could borrow Cain’s BM but Robert had insisted on taking the Porsche, hence why he needed to stretch, he loved his silver sports car but even he knew it wasn't ideal. He took a moment to appreciate the log cabin they'd pulled up in front of, scheduled, the perfect place to escape, just the two of them, a warm feeling spreading through his chest at the thought that Aaron had picked this place out for them.

Aaron watched Robert waiting for his reaction but when those bright eyes fell on him and that smile took over his face he knew he'd done good and he could relax.

“C’mere,” Robert insisted pulling Aaron to his side and dropping a kiss to his temple,

“I needed this.”

“We,” Aaron corrected.

“Yeah,” Robert agreed turning Aaron his arms snaking around his waist as they looked up at their home for the weekend,

“This is just what _we_ needed.”

The sensation of Roberts arm embracing him had Aaron leaning back into his body the low gravely tone of Roberts voice close to his ear sending a shiver down his spine and causing blood to rush to his groin but gave himself a mental shake, they hadn't even crossed the threshold yet and already his body was reacting to the thought of him and Robert, just the two of them, alone, for the whole weekend.

“Right,” Aaron sighed, despite the need to lead Robert straight to the big four poster bed he'd seen in the brochure online he had a plan and he was sticking to it.

“You get the stuff and I'll meet ya in there okay?”

Robert raised an eyebrow in suspicion at his fiancé vagueness but said nothing as he collected their bags from the car. He carried the bags inside dropping them in hallway his eyes growing wide as he took in the cabins interior.

“This place is amazing,” he marvelled as he looked around the beautiful log cabin taking in the floor to ceiling windows and picturesque views beyond.

With Robert distracted Aaron headed swiftly to the bathroom and began to put his plan into action.

“Where'd you go?” he heard Robert call from the living room making him jump.

“Aargh shit!” he mumbled to himself as the match burnt out against his finger.

“Grab us a beer will ya,” he called back listening out for Roberts footsteps as he made his way to the kitchen praying silently that all his instructions had been followed.

With one last look at the room behind him he gave a satisfied nod and he made his way back out to the living room and his fiancé. He cleared his throat in the hopes of dragging Roberts attention away from the window.

“There you are,” Robert beamed handing Aaron a beer,

“You did good Dingle.”

Aaron could feel the heat on his face at Roberts praise. He took a swig of his drink and followed it up by a deep calming breath before he stepped closer to Robert.

“Close your eyes.”

Robert froze his beer half way to his lips, which Aaron took from him and placed on the coffee table before repeating,

“Close your eyes.”

“Aaron,” Robert said hesitantly his heart fluttering as he felt Aaron's hand at the small of his back guiding him down the corridor he'd spied when he'd dropped the bags in the hallway.

Aaron had never done anything romantic, it just wasn't them, but there he was he eyes closed tight, under Aaron's instruction, Aaron's hands on his body and he couldn't stop the flush of arousal that crept over his body as he considered the possibilities. The sound of running water invaded his senses followed by the overwhelming scent of lavender.

“Open them,” Aaron whispered and Robert could feel his retreat as he moved away from him.

As he opened his eyes and took in the room around him the first thing he noticed was the huge bath that dominated half the room, quickly followed by the heat, not just from the steam of hot water but there were candles of all shapes and sizes ablaze on every available surface.

“I...,” Robert gaped as he spun towards Aaron who was hiding in the corner.

“Robert Sugden lost for words,” he mumbled still unsure of the blonde’s reaction.

“I just...I didn't know you had it in ya.”

“Yeah well,” Aaron cheeks flamed scuffing his feet against the wooden floor,

“If ya don't...,” he grumbled before Robert grabbed him pulling him close.

“Don't do that.”

“What?” Aaron looked up at him.

“Make it.....,” Robert shook his head knowing exactly what Aaron was thinking, that this wasn't good enough that he wasn't good enough, but what Aaron failed to understand despite his repeated attempts to tell him, no one else came close, and it could have been a crappy little B&B or have a bed made of concrete, as long as he was with Aaron it was perfect, and that's what he told him.

“It’s perfect...you're.....”

“Shuddup,” Aaron protested stepping out of Roberts embrace.

“You are,” Robert beamed,

“You’re beautiful.”

Aaron felt his skin flush from Roberts words.

“Come here,” Robert demanded of Aaron opening his arms wide before pulling him in closer until their lips met.

The kiss started out soft but it soon deepened Robert fingers finding their way under Aaron's shirt his nails dragging along his back causing him to moan into his mouth. Aaron pulled away a little breathless, if he hadn’t broke the connection he knew that Robert would have taken him there and then but he had other plans like the bath that was still running behind them.

“We getting in then or what?”

Robert shrugged but began to unbutton his shirt.

“Age before beauty,” Aaron joked giving him a playful shove already toeing his shoes off.

“Let me,” Robert asked as he shed his shirt.

Aaron let his arms go limp by his side as his half naked fiancé stalked towards him and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

“Up,” the older man instructed and Aaron lifted his arms above his head as Robert peeled the shirt from his body.

“Beautiful,” he whispered as he gazed down at Aaron naked body drinking him in.

Aarons arms came up automatically the need to cover up overwhelming him

“Don’t,” Robert pleaded when he noticed Aarons discomfort he wished he saw what he did, he loved every inch of the man in front of him, scars included.

Aaron pursed his lips shut to stop his normal remark about how he wasn't and to stop saying it but he could lately he’d begun to see the truth in Roberts eyes when he said those words, it didn’t mean he believed them, but if Robert did that’s all that mattered.

Robert placed a hand on Aarons stomach trailing his fingers along the longest scar as he walked behind him. For a moment the younger man forgot how to breath, his cock harden further his shoulders sagging in disappoint when the hand on his stomach disappeared but he was brought quickly back to attention by rush of warm air as Robert nuzzled into his neck,

“You know.”

“I know,” Aaron sighed.

“In ya get.”

Robert climbed in behind him Aaron and once he'd settled he pulled him back against his chest. They were both silence for a short while unwinding from their busy days relishing in the feel of their wet naked bodies pressed up against each other. Just as Robert began to drift off Aaron surged forward leaving his arms feeling empty.

“Oh I almost forgot,” Aaron smirked placing the flute in Roberts hand,

“Champagne Mr Sugden,” he teased as he shuffled back into position in between Roberts legs champagne flute in hand.

“You really went all out,” Robert breathed in Aaron ear his free arm coming up wrap around his shoulder.

“Cheers,” Robert whispered his breath hot against Aaron's skin as he clinks their glasses together but instead of taking a sip like his fiancé, he tips his glass slightly letting the golden bubbles pour down onto Aaron's shoulder the young man hissing as the cool liquid came into contact with his flushed skin his hiss soon turning into a throaty moan as he felt the press of those full lips on the tender flesh, the hot wet tongue licking the path the champagne travelled sucking the sensitive spot at the hollow of his clavicle.

“Stop it,” Aaron panted his body squirming under Roberts touch.

“But it tastes so much better this way,” Robert chuckled pulling Aaron impossibly closer water splashing over the side of the bath neither of them caring as his repeated his actions, tipping the glass to send another stream of bubbles cascading down Aarons body.

Aaron reached up to steady himself as Roberts mouth assaulted his skin wrapping his hand around Roberts forearm that still lay across the top of his chest.

“I could get used to this,” Aaron sighed contently as he drained the rest of his champagne his eyes drooping his head coming to rest against Roberts freckled chest.

“Me too,” Robert replied softly in his ear.

“But,” he kissed his temple before stroking his fingers through those damn curls he loved so much his mouth once again on Aaron's neck kissing him as he worked his hand down Aaron's back until he was cupping his arse,

“I want this.”

Aaron shivered despite the heated water surround them.

“Bed,” he whispered hoping Robert caught the underlying lust in the word.

“Bed.” Robert compared as took the champagne flute from Aaron and set them both on the side of the bath before rising to his feet bring Aaron with him.

The rest of the night was spent reacquainting themselves with every inch of the other, a tasked they'd missed as of late and as night fell so did they wrapped up in each other.

…

Aaron woke early the next morning, the sunlight shining through the gap in the curtains and he wasn't surprised to find Robert still asleep next to him, he always woke first, scrap waited for no one he told Robert once when he'd complained about his early mornings. He turned carefully, blushing when he became aware of the slight soreness in his arse, and watched Robert sleep for a while finding the rise and fall of his chest mesmerising. It always surprised him how young Robert looked in his sleep, his face relaxed and despite the events of the previous night his cock made a gallant effort and began to fill as the arousal for the man laid next to him grew. Without thinking too much about it Aaron lifted the covers back revealing Robert in all his glory, God his was beautiful, pale and golden. Even in sleep Robert was half hard and a warm feeling spread across his chest causing his skin to flush knowing he was the cause. He reached down and licked a long line up its length, Robert didn't stir but his cock did grow firm in Aarons grasp. He repeated his action this time swirling his tongue around the head before taking him into his mouth. Robert who had been woken up by the feel of Aarons mouth reached out his hand so it came to rest on his head making Aaron look up at him, their eyes connecting as he sucked a little harder.

“Couldn't wait for breakfast eh?” Robert joked with a sly smile.

Aaron laughed around his cock the vibrations making Robert close his eyes in pleasure. Basking in his lovers reaction Aaron laughed again before swallowing as much of him as he could before he wrapped his hand around his shaft matching the rhythm of his sucking and soon the hand that was still resting on his head gripped tighter, fingernails scraping his scalp. He knew what Robert wanted and he relaxed his throat as he let Robert take control, Robert thrust up into him a few times, fucking his mouth as best his could but he was too far gone to last and it wasn’t long before Aaron was swallowing everything his fiancé had to offer. As the softening cock slid from his lips Aaron smiled up at his boyfriend, fiancé, lover,

“Morning.”

“Morning,” Robert replied lazily basking in the afterglow of climax.

Aaron slid up to lay beside him and after a few moments he was pushed lie on his back, and he swallowed thickly when he felt Robert descend down his body.

“Someone's eager this morning,” the blonde teased blowing a stream of warm air across Aarons twitching cock.

Aaron groaned his back arching up from the bed searching for a Roberts touch, who continued to tease him with his tongue licking up the underside of his cock making Aaron that much harder Robert smirked at his reaction, he was going to enjoy this, his tongue following the path his fingers took the night before.

“Please,” Aaron begged.

Robert thought about making him wait but he needed just as much as Aaron and he didn’t want to deny either of them any longer so he shifted until he sat between Aarons wide legs as he took the leaking head in his mouth smiling when he saw the younger mans hands clutching the sheets. As Robert sucked in down Aarons hand found its way into his blonde hair his nails scraping at his scalp just how Robert liked still eager to please his boyfriend, but all too soon Roberts hand clamped around his wrist pinning him to the bed the restriction making Aaron moan louder his hips lifting encouraging Robert to take more of him.

“Rob,” Aaron begged again the shorten version of his name from Aarons lips seemed to have a direct line to Roberts groin as he felt his cock twitch.

Roberts mouth sucked him in harder his tongue swirling around his head.

“Please, please,” Aaron pleaded as his need for release became almost unbearable but he needed something from Robert in order to let go.

And then he heard it, a low growl from deep within Roberts chest the vibrations of permission pushing over the edge his orgasm ripping through him as he came in thick streams in Roberts mouth. Roberts swallowed keeping hold of Aaron in his mouth until he was sure he was spent before letting his slid gently from him crawling up his body his hand brushing away stray curls that lay in Aarons forehead.

“Beautiful,” the word making Aarons blush, but he didn't answer as he eyes fluttered closed and he drifted back to sleep.

After possibly the biggest fry up Robert had ever seen, and that was saying something having experienced Sunday mornings at both Diane’s and Vices they spend the rest of the day exploring the wilderness around them, walking hand in hand as they strolled along the woodland trails, Aaron making fun of Roberts new hiking boots, which soon became a big problem as he’d failed to break them in before setting off.

“Well I’ve never hiked before,” Robert cried as he limped the rest of the way along the trail sending up a silent prayer when he saw their cabin come into view.

“Come on hop along,” Aaron laughed letting Robert lean on him despite the twinge the extra weight caused his still healing side.

After Robert had bathed his blistered feet they headed into town for some food and spent the rest of the evening eating and drinking, just the two of them without a care in the world before stumbling out of the taxi and collapsing on their four poster bed.

…

The next morning Aaron was the first to wake again groaning as the light hit his eyes, his head still fuzzy from the champagne Robert had made him order in the restaurant the night before but all that was forgotten as he padded across the room to the window.

“Robert, Robert,” he called softly, making his way back overt to the bed and shoving him until he began to stir,

“Look!”

“Hhhmmm,” Robert hummed his feet dropping to the floor rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes.

“Look,” Aaron promoted again.

“What's all....oh wow,” Roberts eyes widened as he looked out the window his arms coming to rest around Aaron's middle his head dropping onto his shoulder.

He moved his jaw slightly digging his chin into Aaron's shoulder earning him a slap on his arm.

“Hey!”

“What I'm just watching,” Robert feigned innocence once again wiggled his chin against Aarons shoulder.  

“It's…..” Aaron searched for the right word but came up blank, much like the world outside.

“Beautiful,” Robert replied his gaze flitting between the man in his arms and the blanket of pristine white outside the window, he wasn't sure which sight he was talking about they were both beautiful in their own unique way. 

“You know what this means.”

“What?” Aaron turned slightly his questioning gaze landing on the man behind him. 

Robert took a deep breath and asked in his best _Anna_ impression,  

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” 

Aaron turned his head and laughed in Roberts face. 

“Do I wanna...? What was that voice?” 

“What?!”  

“That voice, you sounded like a little girl,” Aaron wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes with the back of his hand.

“That was the point,” Robert repeated, 

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” 

Aaron clamped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop his uncontrollable laughter, his body shaking under Roberts.

“You have no idea what I'm taking about do ya?” 

“Nope,” Aaron gasped between his giggles. 

“Frozen?!” Robert exclaimed as if that one word explained everything. 

“Yeah I can see that,” Aaron pointed outside. 

“What?! No! Frozen the movie?!” 

“The kid’s film?” Aaron frowned when Roberts face broke out into a childish grin.

“It's not just...”

“Erm yeah it is.” 

“Right,” Robert let go of Aaron in search of his phone. 

“What ya doing?” Aaron questioned when he felt the absence of Robert behind him, spinning around to find him stood by the bed.

“Educating you.” 

“Me?! With what?”

Robert stomped back to Aaron and pulled him back the hand back to bed.

“Sit.” 

“I thought...” Aaron looked longingly in the direction of the window.

“The snow can wait, this…,” he shoved the screen under Aaron's nose before climbing in next to him, 

“This can't.” 

“You're not serious?” Aaron rolled his eyes when he caught sight of blue and white Disney logo. 

“Humour me,” Robert sneered. 

“It's for little kids.......and you apparently.” 

“It's the highest grossing animated film in history.” 

“So,” Aaron shrugged, he didn’t care about that stuff, he wasn’t watching a kids movie. 

“Aaron,” Robert said sternly.

“Robert,” Aaron retaliated just as firmly. 

“We are staying here,” Robert pulled Aaron close and tucked him into his side,

“In bed and we are watching Frozen.” 

“But..” Aaron tried to think of a way to get out it but despite the fact he was about to watch a kids movie he couldn’t pretend he didn’t like the idea of spending the morning curled up with bed next to Robert.

“What else are we gonna do eh?” 

“Well I was….” Aaron ran his hand down Roberts thick thigh squeezing the flesh suggestively.

“After.”

“Seriously?” Aaron exclaimed his hand retreating.

“It's a good film,” Robert gave him an apologetic smile.

“Whatever,” he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest and settled back against the headboard as Robert pressed play. 

“So...” Robert asked excitedly as the credits started to role, 

“Aaron are you crying?” 

“No!” Aaron quickly swiped his falling tears away with the back of his hand. 

“Awww c’mere,” Robert attempted to wrap his arms around him but was met with a gruff, 

“Gerroff.” 

“So…..let me ask again, do you wanna build a snowman?” Robert beamed with a gleam in his eyes. 

Aaron just shook his head and chuckled, 

“Muppet.” 

“Is that a yes then? You know you want to, let's have some fun.” 

“If you stop talking like a three year old then yes.” 

“Yes,” Robert cried triumphantly jumping from the bed pulling on his jeans and the thickest cardigan he'd packed. 

Aaron was trying hard not to smile as he watched Robert dress in record time, new boots and all.  

“Are you coming?” Robert exasperated as he slid the glass door open a blast of cold air hitting him causing him to shiver.

“Second thoughts?” Aaron chuckled as he pulled on his shoes thankful he'd worn his work boots rather than his trainers. 

“Nope just waiting for you slow coach,” Robert practically bounced as he descended the stairs in the knowledge Aaron was now following behind him. 

“What's under here?” Aaron asked as he took a tentative step onto the unknown.

“How should I know?” Robert called back over his shoulder the snow already up to the top of his hiking boots.

“Jeez it's freezing,” Aaron commented as he trudged after Robert out into the middle of the field of white his feet leaving deep indentations in the snow as he went. 

“Do you...”

“Don't you dare say it,” Aaron shook his head. 

“Spoilt sport,” Robert stuck his tongue out at his fiancé who was fighting back a smile. 

They fell into a comfortable silence pushing piles of snow into position between them, patting it down before adding more. It was slow work but the November sun was warm on their faces, the cold making their cheeks pink and for the first time in a while Aaron was happy. They worked for about half an hour, well the last 10 minutes consisted of Robert giving Aaron instructions as he stood back surveying the construction offering advice every now and again until it was just right. 

“We just need one more thing,” Robert remarked before heading back to the cabin. 

“Where are you going?” Aaron cried after him his gloved hands moving up and down his arms in an attempt to stay warm.

By the time he'd brushed all the snow from his gloves Robert appeared at the back door giving him a wide smile holding up a carrot. 

“This is what he needs.” 

Aaron laughed as Robert pushed the nose carefully into position and then proceeded to poke two holes for eyes and used his finger to draw a smile, but what Aaron didn't see was the his finger curling around the snow he'd removed until he felt a tug of his collar and the icy snow down his back. 

“You sod!” Aaron squealed as cold trickled down his spine as Roberts evil chuckle rang in his ear.

Undeterred by the cold he scooped up a handful of snow and took his arm, 

“Hope you're ready for payback Sugden,” he warned before launching the makeshift ball at Robert which hit him square on in the chest. 

There was a moments silence and then Roberts eyes gleamed, 

“Let battle commence.” 

Aaron ducked as a snowball sailed over his head, 

“Ha missed m.....,” his words cut short as snow exploded on the side of his face. 

“You were saying?”

Aaron shivers as more snow slid down under his collar as he grabbed another handful patting it into firm a ball before eyeing his target. He wasn't as fast as Robert due to the cold aggravating his side making him shift but he gave as good as he got, or tried to, but then another snowball hit him in the chest he held up his hands wincing,

“I surrender.” 

“Yeah right,” Robert didn't believe him for a second. 

“Seriously I...”

It wasn't until then that Robert noticed the way Aaron was holding himself. 

“You alright?” 

He dropped the crushed snow from his and rushed over to Aaron, whose hair was wet, clinging to his head, and just like Robert he knew his sweater was damp beneath his sodden jacket.

“I'm frozen let's go in and I'll make a brew yeah?” 

Just the idea of a cup of tea made Aaron feel warmer and he nodded in agreement. Robert wound his arm around Aaron's waist he weight a welcomed burden as he pulled him close to his side and headed back to cabin. They discarded boots and jackets but when Aaron shivered violently his body still rigid Robert frowned. 

“Go and get out of those wet clothes and then get in the shower and I'll get the fire going.” 

A shower sounded like an amazing idea to Aaron and the thought of spending the rest of the day in front of the fire was even better. He opted for the on suite shower and after depositing his damp cloths on the floor in the bedroom he pulled on one of the plush beige robe that adorned the back of the door and stepped into the smaller room. As quickly as he could do as not to be cold for too long he removed the robe and stepped under the hot water steam filled the air as it cascaded down his body. He heard the shower door open and smiling to himself he blinked away the water just in time to see Robert step in behind him.

“Thought you might need some help,” he said his voice once again adopting that gravelly tone that seemed to have a beeline straight to Aaron's groin but instead of the lust he expected to find when he looked up into his eyes he only found concern. 

“I'm fine,” Aaron rushed to reassure him as strong hands moved gently over his side the action both soothing and arousing. 

Robert regarded him closely before taking his face between his hands drawing him closer their lips meeting in a soft kiss that set Aaron heart racing.

When Robert released him he had to fight a gasp as he took his earlobe between his teeth and sucked on it before licking a line down neck to his collar bone. He could feel Roberts shaft thick and heavy against him and all he wanted to do was touch. 

“Not now,” Robert whispered as he continued showering Aaron with kisses,

“Let me take care of you.” 

Robert took a step back and poured the delicious smelling body wash into his hand and resuming caress of Aaron's skin this time with his hands. The water rained down around them as they got lost in each other.

“I promised you tea,” Robert sighed after a while his voice laced with disappointment, 

“And I don't know how long the water will last.” 

“True.” 

The blondes touch always made Aarons heart race and as Robert exited he let the water rain down on him as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

When he’d dried off and dressed he could smelt the earthy wood smoke indicating Robert had indeed started the fire and the idea of spending the rest of the day much like they’d spent their morning but in front of a roaring fire made him let of a contented sigh.  As he headed into the living room Robert placed two steaming mugs on the coffee table taking a seat on the sofa but before Aaron could join him movement outside caught his attention.

“Wow,” he exclaimed as he stared out the window Robert following his gaze gasping when he saw the heavy flakes falling outside.

Robert got up and they went to peer out over the field, their snowman from earlier barely visible through the blizzard. Roberts hand came to rest at the small of Aaron's back, the gesture so familiar now Aaron didn't even flinch, and if he was honest he liked the way Robert was around him now, touching him any chance he got, on his arm or his back when he walked past him, a gentle caress here, a light squeeze there. It had taken some getting used to but he knew now he wouldn't be able to live without it, without him. A sudden urge to share this took hold and he turned towards Robert who was still gazing at the falling snow in childlike wonder. 

“What I said that day, in the woods and in the car….”

“Aaron don't,” he almost pleaded; he didn't need reminding of what he'd nearly lost. 

“No it's fine, I mean,” Aaron lowered his gaze his cheeks flaming as he tried to put his feelings into words,

“I meant it ya know, I..,” he choked, a single escaping to room down his cheek, 

“I love you.” 

“I know,” Robert brushed his nose against Aaron's hoping the gesture would put a smile back on his face, he thumb coming up to wipe away the stray tear.

And Robert did know, had known even before he'd heard the words how Aaron felt about it but I was still nice to hear it, those three little words making the warmth in his chest he felt every time he was near Aaron spread that little bit further, a warmth that he fought to suppress every day because it was like someone had lit a fire in the pit of his stomach and the flames licked at his throat begging to be set free, the need to connect with Aaron that strong, but he knew he had to reign it in, save it up for then they were alone, like they were now, where he could touch to his hearts connect and then the fire raging inside him could consume them both, constant contact, that's what he craved and in moments like this, his arms wrapped around Aaron for the first time in his life he was truly satisfied. 

“And I love you,” Robert smiled and gently pressed his lips to Aaron's forehead before nudging him slightly.

“How about we snuggle up and watch a film?” 

“That I get to choose right?” Aaron gave him a knowing smile. 

“Fine,” Robert huffed out in mock exasperation and headed off in search of a blanket.

And as they settled down Aaron thought that they hadn't done this in a long time, the two of them curled up together but he couldn't think of a better way to spend their last day at the cabin, wrapped up in each other. 


End file.
